Tea, Biscuits and a Missing Button
by gracehazel
Summary: Harry and Ginny are newlyweds and they're stuck at the Burrow for tea with Percy and his new girlfriend, Audrey. Ron and Hermione are there, and so are Molly and Arthur... what will our favourite pairing get up to? one-shot, canon pairings


Having sex with Harry at the burrow was always a tricky thing to pull off. When they were teenagers it was done with intense caution; they were always half focused on the door, waiting for one of Ginny's brothers to pop in and catch them or for Mum to bustle in with chores for her to do. After they moved in together; it became less of a worry because they had their own place to shag at, they only used the Burrow for quickies at Sunday lunch or Christmas dinner. Now that they were newlyweds, having sex at the Burrow posed other benefits.

Ginny and Harry were in the middle of tea with Mum, Dad, Ron, Hermione, Percy, and his new girlfriend Audrey. The latter was going on and on about new policy arrangements with the French Minister of Magic and Harry had his foot trailing up her bare leg. She wanted to murder him.  
"According to Minister Shaklebolt, the deal should be settled in a fortnight" Audrey gushed, grinning at Percy.

"Kingsley's been very busy with the new Goblin Liaison office, I cannot believe he's had time for all this" Hermione piped in animatedly, taking a sip of her tea. Harry's foot dipped into the back of her knee and Ginny almost spit out her biscuit. Mum gave her a weird look and Dad had a knowing smile on his face.

"I will hex you" she whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled in response and continued his ministrations up her leg.

"Right this is all good and fine dear, but I think we all would like to know how long you two have been seeing each other" Mum asked with a smiled aimed at Percy.

"Speak for yourself" Ron mumbled and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"I asked her to go out about a month back, we had lunch at the Leaky" Percy grinned, ignoring his brother. Audrey flushed and ran a hand through her brown hair. Ginny thought she was lovely, really, she was just quite boring. She supposed her face showed it because Harry leaned in and whispered, "Don't look too excited". She could feel his breath on her neck, making gooseflesh erupt down her body. She could feel her face turning red.

"Right, need the loo" she said as she sat up and made her way towards the stairs. She could practically hear Harry's answering smirk.

In her old room, Ginny tore off her skirt and blouse so quickly she swore she popped a button. She just hoped Harry would hurry up; she knew they were being obvious, but honestly, they just got married, they should be shagging everywhere. Plus, she knew Percy would be mortified when they came back down looking freshly fucked and whatnot. That made it so much better. Harry tore through the door and locked it behind him with a quick flick of his wand. Ginny was already on the bed, naked, and he was on her immediately.

"Hello, love," she greeted as he mouthed his way down her stomach, "fancy taking your clothes off or should I do it for you?" she laughed and he paused to tear off his jumper, shirt, and jeans, "Oh yes, I think the pants need to go too" she smirked and he complied.

"Feeling chatty?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side. Ginny moved to get a grip on the back of his head.

"Not particularly" she said and pulled his face down to meet hers. Harry quite literally shoved his tongue down her throat and Ginny had to laugh.

"You're very eager" She said as she moved her hands down his torso.

"I'm always eager" he winked and mouthed at her neck. Ginny groaned and reached for her wand on the bedside table to cast the necessary charms.

It was over quite quickly, more out of necessity than anything else. Harry hurried to pull up his jeans and tossed Ginny her skirt and blouse.

"Right, I cannot believe we just did that" he said, a terrified look on his face, "your Mum is going to know, bloody hell"

"You started it" she smirked, doing up her blouse and realizing she did in fact pop a button, "Shit, I don't know the charm" she gestured at her front where her cleavage was most definitely more on display than it had been earlier. Harry shrugged.

"It can't be helped, unless you want to put on my jumper?" He ventured and she nodded.

"I reckon we must face the music then" she pulled on his tattered Gryffindor sweater and walked out the door, a smile on her face. Her husband had no choice but to follow.

Ginny could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she sat back down next to Hermione, Harry took his place on her other side. Directly across from Percy, who looked absolutely humiliated.

"What's wrong Perce? Did Shaklebolt fire you while we were upstairs? Dreadfully sorry" Ginny grinned, almost feeling guilty.

"I am.. I cannot believe.. what is wrong with" Percy cut himself off and the entire table erupted in laughter, Ron getting up to go to the kitchen.

"I'll get the firewhiskey" he called back, his voice filled with mirth.

"Right, yes, that's good, I reckon a drink is in order"

"Blimey, Gin, we should do this more often if it makes Percy willing to drink" he chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved a biscuit in her mouth. Molly's cheeks were tinged pink and she looked at her husband with a smile.

"Oh Arthur, I think we should let the children have a bit of fun by themselves" she got up and bustled out of the kitchen.

"Too late for some of them" he grinned and patted Harry on the back as he made to join his wife. Ron returned with the firewhiskey and started to pour everyone a glass. Poor Audrey looked a bit frightened.

"Did he just pat you on the back for.. for" she gestured her hands wildly.

"Drink your firewhiskey Audrey," Ron said and handed her a glass, "Harry and Ginny were married a few months back, and besides, they've never cared much for other people's feelings" he joked, downing his drink like a shot.

"Oi, that is not true" Harry grinned, "am I not the saviour of the wizarding world—"

"Harry?" Hermione cut him off, "shut it" She took a tentative sip of her drink.

"Let's play a drinking game, that ought to ease the tension" Ginny said gesturing towards Percy, who seemed to still be in shock.


End file.
